Bleach Bedtime Stories
by bleachfan78
Summary: This is going to be a collection of adult fairy tales. There will be a number of different pairings throughout, including: het/yaoi/yuri/threesomes/etc… Mature audiences only, please.
1. The Princess and the Pebble

I do not own Bleach. If I did it would have a much more adult rating. Reviews are appreciated!!!

This is going to be a collection of adult bedtime stories. There will be a number of different pairings throughout, including: het/yaoi/yuri/threesomes/etc…

Feel free to request your favorite pairing or story.

* * *

**AN**: I used an OC for this one because none of the girls from Bleach seemed to fit well here.

**The Princess and the Pebble**

Once upon a time…

"Well," Lord Ginrei said, "Princess Nozomi has passed all the tests so far – looks, dress, manners, and poise."

"I know," said Prince Byakuya, "she's perfect for me. I've spent a lot of time with Nozomi, and I know that I want to marry her.

"There's one test left." Lady Sumi's voice rang out catching everyone's attention.

"There is?" the prince said. "I have not heard of any more tests."

"The test of vulnerability," Sumi continued. "I will go into her room this afternoon and place a pebble under her futon. She must be so delicate that it bruises her skin."

"That's ridiculous," Byakuya said. "No one could ever pass that test."

"That's the way it is," she said. "And if she doesn't pass, we'll have to send her packing and try another candidate." She looked at her husband. "Do you agree, my lord?"

"I certainly do," Ginrei said to his grandson. "She must pass all the princess tests in order to be allowed to marry you."

Prince Byakuya sighed. One last test and Nozomi will be mine. I will ensure she passes.

"And no cheating," Sumi said. "I want your promise that you won't tell her anything. Not one word. Promise me." The look on her face made it clear that she was not a woman to be trifled with.

"Not one word," Prince Byakuya said, his mind already wrestling with the problem. "I will not tell her a thing. You have my word."

Later that evening Byakuya made his way through the halls of the manor and tiptoed quietly into the princess's room. Nozomi lay curled on her side, sound asleep, her long dark hair spread on the snowy pillow, her shape barely visible in the low light from the fireplace. Byakuya slipped out of his clothes and slid between the fine silk sheets.

He curled his body against her back and licked the base of her neck. They had seldom been away from the scrutiny of the elders, but when they had been alone; the prince had fondled and caressed the princess until they could hardly wait until their wedding night.

"Mmmm," Nozomi purred as she slowly came awake. "Is this a beautiful dream?"

"No; my love," Byakuya said. "I had to come to you tonight." He pressed himself closer to Nozomi's soft body. "You can feel how much I want you."

"I want you too," Nozomi said, "but we should wait until we're wed."

"I can't wait any longer. I want you now. And," he said, pausing "I want to see you while we make love."

"But it's almost completely dark in here and we can't risk lighting a candle. Someone might see the glow and come in."

He climbed from the bed and pulled Nozomi to her feet. Quickly, he pulled her yukata from her body and lifted her in his arms. "Let me love you here, by the fire, where I can look into your eyes while I take you."

Nozomi wrapped her arms around Byakuya's neck and kissed his smooth chest. "Yes, my love. I want to look at you too. And we'll be married soon, anyway."

The prince placed Nozomi's smooth naked body on the tatami mat appreciating the way the firelight made her skin glow as if lit from within. "Ouch," she squealed. "The mats are a bit uncomfortable." When Byakuya placed his lips on the tiny bud between her thighs, she forgot any discomfort. He licked the length of her moist slit and sucked her clit into his mouth again. "Darling," she moaned "take me now, I can't wait any longer."

"Yes; my love," he said, lifting her legs over his shoulders and pushing himself into her waiting body. Over and over, he pounded while she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. At the moment of their simultaneous climax, he dropped her legs and covered her mouth with his, muffling her cries of ecstasy.

When their breathing returned to normal, Prince Byakuya took a soft cloth and cleaned Nozomi's body and his own. Then he gently lifted her in his arms and carefully placed her back in bed. Reluctantly pulling his clothes on, he gently kissed her forehead, then slipped out the door.

The following morning, the prince and the elders were sitting at the breakfast table when Princess Nozomi walked in. "How did you sleep?" Lady Sumi asked.

"I slept well," Nozomi said, seating herself at the huge table. Then she turned and winked so only Byakuya could see. "But my back is a bit sore."

"Grandmother," the prince said "isn't it time we began preparing for the wedding?"

"Immediately," Lady Sumi agreed.

Later that afternoon, Ginrei found his wife in the garden. "All right," he said, sitting down next to her. "What was that final test nonsense? I never heard of the test of vulnerability."

"Neither did I." she said. "It was really a test for our grandson. I knew he would never break his word and tell her about the pebble. I just wanted to see whether his love for her was great enough for him to figure out how to get what he wanted." Sumi grinned slyly. "And like you, he obviously did."

The End

* * *

Next story…I'm not sure yet.


	2. Enchanted Mirror

I do not own Bleach. If I did it would have a much more adult rating. Reviews are appreciated!!!

This is going to be a collection of adult fairy tales. There will be a number of different pairings throughout, including: het/yaoi/yuri/threesomes/etc…

Feel free to request your favorite pairing or story.

* * *

**Enchanted Mirror**

Once upon a time…

There was a handsome man named Jyuushiro who had always prayed for a beautiful woman who would care for him, raise his children, and of course have such a fantastic body that they would make love all the time. One day, on the way to his office, he met a young witch who had her foot caught in a grate.

"Help me." The witch cried. "Please sir; if you free me, you'll find I'm the answer to all your prayers."

"You're very skinny and not very beautiful," the man said "so you couldn't be the answer to my prayers. However, I'll get you out of there anyway." Using all his strength, he freed the witch's foot.

"Thank you, sir." she said, looking over his warm, friendly face.

"You promised me the answer to my prayers. Well; I want a woman to care for my home, bear my children, and keep me warm at night. Unlike you, of course, she must be gorgeous and well-built." He held his cupped hands in front of his chest to show the witch exactly how well endowed he wanted this woman to be. "And she must want to make love all the time."

The witch frowned. "I'm not good enough for you?"

"Not a chance," Jyuushiro said, holding his hands in front of his chest. "Big. Really big."

"If that's what you truly want," the witch said hooking her fingers together and blinking he eyes, "then this evening you will find an enchanted mirror hanging in your bedroom. From it will emerge the woman of your dreams."

That evening, Jyuushiro couldn't wait to get home. He ran up the stairs, and on his bedroom wall he found a full-length mirror. "Where's my dream woman?" he asked out loud. "Suddenly, the mirror became cloudy and from its depths a beautiful and extremely well endowed naked woman emerged. "I've been waiting for you all afternoon." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Jyuushiro's waist.

"Wow." He sighed. As he reached for her, he silently thanked the witch for rewarding him so generously. "What is your name?"

"Rangiku" she answered. The woman's hands were everywhere. She slid open his shirt, and stroked his chest, kissing and licking his flat nipples. "Oh, love," she groaned as she pushed him onto the futon, "you're so sexy." She straddled his chest; took his hand, and placed it on one of her large breasts, holding it tightly against her so Jyuushiro could fill his hand with her flesh. "Your hands feel so good." While she rubbed her wetness against his chest, she lifted his other hand against her chest. "Yes, so good."

Jyuushiro closed his eyes and let the beautiful woman use his hands to stroke her body. When she placed his hand palm up on his stomach and sat on it, he thought his cock would burst from his hakama. His fingers tangled in her sopping hair, and two fingers slipped inside her.

"Oh," he groaned. "Let me fuck you."

"Of course." She pulled down his pants and impaled herself on his stiff erection. Up and down, up and down – she rode him until he couldn't hold back any longer. He arched his back as he filled her. Exhausted, he collapsed.

As if this wasn't enough, she got up and announced, "Now I'll cook you a good meal." Patting his now flaccid cock, she continued, "Then you'll be ready to do this again."

The meal was perfect, and when they were done eating, they made love again.

For several weeks Jyuushiro spent very little time at his office. Every minute was spent either eating or making love. Finally, he had had enough. "Oh, witch," he cried, lying exhausted on the futon while his lover was in the kitchen. "Witch, please answer me." From the depths of the clouded mirror, the witch stepped into the small room. "Oh, witch," he moaned, "this is awful. She won't leave me alone. She wants me to fondle her all the time, sometimes even when she's cooking. I've gained five pounds and I'm so tired that I haven't the strength to get anything done. Help me." He knelt on the floor at the witch's feet and hugged her knees. "Please."

"Well," the witch said, "she is what you said you wanted."

Jyuushiro hung his head. "I know." He sighed. "But she never lets me give her pleasure. She never shares in bed. It's not really that fun anymore." He looked over the witch's small but well-formed body. "And she doesn't talk, or read, or do anything else. She just cooks, holds my hands on breasts and fucks."

"She's not what you wanted?"

Jyuushiro sat on the side of the futon. "She's what I thought I wanted. I guess I was wrong."

The witch smiled. "I play cards, and I like to read. I'm a decent cook and together we can learn how good it can be in bed." She winked at him. "And I think you're very special and very handsome."

Jyuushiro took the witch's hand. "I like you, too." Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the stairs. "Oh no, here she comes."

"Darling," the young woman's voice called as she entered with a tray of hors d'oeuvres. "I've got something to tide you over until dinner." She started to set the tray on the table and opened her top to reveal her breasts.

The witch looked at Jyuushiro, and when he nodded, she hooked her fingers together and blinked her eyes. The woman disappeared. Then the witch blinked again and a deck of cards appeared in her hand. "How about we share some of those lovely treats while I beat you at gin? By the way, my name's Soi Fon"

"Fantastic." Jyuushiro said, knowing he had found a woman with many wonderful tricks up her sleeve.

The End

* * *

Sorry this took so long to update.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or added this to their alerts, favorites.

To Gypsygrrl and wickedhpnerd: I'll try to have your requests up by the end of the week.


End file.
